Bane
Overview Bane was a Gilneas-born and worgen lieutenant formerly affiliated with the small goblin "cartel" of the name Sparkdealer currently traversing the continent of Kalimdor. However, in his youth, he was a human noble-child who sought to destroy the old Horde through the infantry that Gilneas had mustered. However, King Greymane refused to follow this idea, instead intending on isolating the kingdom from the rest of the world. A civil war broke out, resulting in the imprisonment of those who questioned Genn's orders. Through continuous stressful events, Bane had suffered for a decade or so, along with Darius Crowley, and other "dissenters". They lived their days behind bars until one day, all hell broke loose. Afterwards, he had lived under the pressure of a greedy, merciless goblin who tricked him into servitude. Eventually, the goblin had disappeared, leaving Bane alone to fend off against angry Steamwheedle Cartel brutes. Bane died a few years later while hunting Razilius, seeking revenge for leaving him alone. History Edward Dixon was born to two wealthy Gilnean nobles who felt the need to continuously spoil their son. Edward's father, Dexter Dixon, was a fierce supporter of Lord Darius Crowley, which meant that he would sometimes oppose the king's decisions. His mother had died when Edward was a mere five years old, leaving him to be raised solely by his father, which had probably allowed him to follow his father's beliefs even more vehemently. At about age twelve, Edward had suffered even more emotional stress; the Gilneas Civil War had erupted among the populace, due to conflicting opinions about King Greymane's idea to structure a wall around the territory, which led to many people to be locked up in jail. However, Edward's father had been killed during the war, yet he had numerous unpaid dues to the city. By the time Edward had reached his mid-twenties, he woke up to find that all was not well within his old home. Vicious beasts known as worgen had invaded the city and were infecting and killing people at random. Through some inexplicable way, the beasts had also laid siege to the prison. A Gilnean hero had unlocked the cells and helped the prisoners fend off the worgen armies. Dixon and Crowley had fled the area, relocating Genn near the Light's Dawn Cathedral. Lord Crowley had told Edward not to follow him, as he and an adventurer hopped on a horse and ran into a massive army of worgen, bringing them to the foothold of the cathedral. Edward had joined Liam Greymane, Genn's son, in helping citizens flee the city. Crowley and his brigade were outnumbered and became infected with the worgen curse. Edward had avoided contact with worgen until meeting the new generation of worgen, who were - for the most part - not contagious. Eventually, however, he had been bitten and slowly began to lose control of his mind. Only through druidic magics was Edward able to regain his consciousness, although he would forever had to tread carefully in life, balancing out his worgen and human forms. The worgen and Gilneans had allied together and took back the city from the Forsaken, who had invaded not long after the original worgen had. Liam Greymane had been killed by an arrow intended for the king, which led to numerous battles and the evacuation of the Gilnean people to Darnassus. A New Life Eventually, Bane fled to Kalimdor, where he stumbled upon and was tricked by the malicious Razilius Sparkdealer—''goblin kingpin of the nearly imaginary Sparkdealer Cartel—''to join him in his convoluted schemes to get rich. Such a faction ultimately proved worthless to him, and Bane became overjoyed when he heard news that Razilius had died and that he was again free to live out his own life. Unable to find a peaceful existence, Bane continued to travel Kalimdor in search of answers to his restless mind until he was killed during a scuffle in Booty Bay. Category:The Sparkdealer Cartel Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Back story Category:Missing Category:Independent Category:Deceased